


You Just Had to Ask

by MadameBaggio



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Communication Failure, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lothíriel just needed a bit of liquid courage, Romance, and a nice ravishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Queen Lothíriel is quite happy with her marriage to Éomer King.He is a good man. A kind one.She just wishes he would... You know.What does a woman have to do to get her husband to ravish her?Or: Lothíriel read way too many romance novels.Éomer was not ready for the results.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	You Just Had to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just here starting another thing for the fluff of it ;)
> 
> Pure fluff and excuse to have Éomer and Lotty being cute and married ^^
> 
> BTW, I need the help of you all out there. I am not a native speaker of English, so I might be very wrong, which is why I require some guidance here. I was quite convinced that 'ravish' could be used as a verb to describe passionate (consensual) sex. I was pretty sure I had often read it being used as such. However, as I looked it up on the dictionary, it repetatedly came up was a synonym for 'rape'. Am I completely wrong? Am I confusing words here? Please, let me know. Because if this is the only possible meaning to the word, then it's not the one I want.

Queen Lothíriel had been married to Éomer, King of the Riddermark for almost two years now.

Their marriage was good. Éomer was a good man, who treated her well and actually listened to what she had to say. He’d been really kind during the time she was still trying to adapt to living in a completely different place.

All the stories she’d heard about his temper, about Eorlingas being savages, how The Mark was a country of simpletons, were a bunch of horseshit. 

Her husband might have a temper, but it rarely made an appearance. Sure, when he got angry, he got furious; but even that hardly ever happened. Éomer was good at listening to people and thinking through before taking action. He didn’t go around losing his temper at anything said to him.

The people from the Mark were not simpletons or savages. They were hard-working, kind, loyal and brave. Honestly, these days Lothíriel prefered her people to most nobles in Gondor.

She was content with her life in the Mark.

She liked her husband a lot, and might even be in love with him. 

She only had one problem.

Queen Lothíriel spent a lot of her time thinking of all the ways she wanted to be ravished by her husband, Éomer King.

Now, mind you, she didn’t mean she wanted to make love to him. That they did. Éomer was kind and gentle and attentive and it felt perfectly lovely.

But…

Lothíriel wanted something more. Something besides being treated like a fragile doll that couldn’t handle anything. She wanted what she’d seen in those novels she pretended she’d never read before.

Things like… Like Éomer pushing all the things and documents from his table, before lowering her onto it.

Or maybe sharing the tub on a cold night and having him say he’d keep her warm.

Perhaps getting lost in the middle of a storm and then having to… Wait… Yeah, perhaps not that one. It sounded a bit dangerous.

The table one actually sounded uncomfortable too.

But, you get the idea. Something like that.

The main problem was she didn’t know how to get it. In the books she read those things just kind of happened. There was this passion, this tension and then it just… Happened.

Nobody had to ask for it. Ladies just got properly ravished by the men they loved. It was all very simple.

She quickly realized that it wouldn’t be like this in her life.

But that couldn’t mean that… She’d have to ask Éomer for it?

No! She couldn’t do that!

He’d think he was married to a harlot.

Although… With the kind of thoughts she was having lately, she might as well be a harlot.

Lothíriel remained stuck on this dilemma for more time she probably should have. Then, one day, she came to a conclusion.

There was a simple way to fix this without having to actually talk to her husband about it!

She would seduce him! She could do it.

Lothíriel was pretty sure Éomer enjoyed being with her as much as she enjoyed being with him. It shouldn’t be that hard to just seduce her husband into taking her to bed, and once they were there, his passions could overtake him.

Right?

It sounded very plausible.

She’d read things just like that in a book -or twenty.

Therefore, Queen Lothíriel prepared herself to seduce her husband into ravishing her properly. She waited until there was a banquet -everybody would be happier and more carefree on such a day, including her husband -, then took extra care in her appearance, from the bath with rose oil to the earrings she chose to wear.

Tonight she’d dance with him, laugh, be charming and mysterious and he’d be so taken with her, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

She might have read that in a book.

It was going to work.

Lothíriel just needed a glass of the sweet wine her father had sent her as a present to gather her courage.

Fine. Maybe two glasses.

***

Éomer was a little confused by his wife.

That itself was a novel experience. Lothíriel tended to be a quiet woman, but she expressed herself well whenever it was necessary.

He was incredibly fond of her -probably in love, if he were to be honest -and liked many things about her. She was smart, kind-hearted, sweet, pretty and easy to talk to.

Tonight, not so easy, as it turned out.

She’d been remarkably pretty at the banquet. The green dress she was wearing made her look like a dream, she was laughing and dancing with him…

She was also quite drunk.

Éomer had never seen his wife consuming that much wine before.

So much wine that he actually had to carry her to their room.

She was flushed, her hair was a mess and she looked absolutely lovely that way.

“Drink this, love.” He told her, passing her a goblet with water.

Lothíriel grunted a protest, but drank the water then fell back on the bed.

“This wasn’t my plan.” She grumbled.

“You had a plan?” Éomer asked, amused by the sight.

“Yes! I was supposed to seduce you.” She whined, throwing her arm over her eyes.

Éomer was now very interested in this conversation.

He kicked off his boots and dropped his coat on the floor and sat beside her on the bed. “You were going to seduce me?”

She nodded.

Éomer didn’t bother to hide his grin, since she couldn’t see him anyway. “Why do you need to seduce me?” He asked. “You could’ve just told me you wished for my company.”

“But…” She huffed in frustration, finally uncovering her eyes. She was pouting at him. “Then you wouldn’t ravish me.”

Now that… Éomer had to take a deep breath in. She looked so upset by the notion, she was still pouting and Éomer wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or kiss her.

“And you want me to ravish you?”

“Yes!”

Another deep breath in. “I see.” He said at last. Éomer laid down next to Lothíriel, propped his head on his hand and smiled at her. “Can we do that when you’re sober?”

She bit her lower lip. “You think it’s better?”

How could she be so adorable while asking him to ravish her? “Probably.”

She frowned, considering his words. “Will you rip off my clothes then?”

Béma, give him strength to get through this night. “Well, I could.” He offered carefully. “But are you sure you want that?”

She actually thought hard about that one. “Actually, no.” She finally decided. “I really like my clothes.”

Éomer chuckled, putting a hand to her belly. “I like them as well. Let’s keep the ripping to a minimum.”

Lothíriel groaned. “Do all things sound better in books?”

Was this how they came to the situation? Had his wife been reading too many books? “I’d think so.” He told her honestly. “Reality tends to be a bit more boring.”

In books things were much easier, less messy and complicated. In books ripping clothes off was probably very easy.

However, the word ‘boring’ made Lothíriel gasp in despair. “Is that what happens to us?” She wanted to know.

“Not exactly.” Éomer was fast to assure her. “I didn’t want to scare you. I thought you might not like being treated more…”

“Roughly?” She offered.

He sighed, asked Béma’s guidance one more time. “Something like that.”

She hummed her understanding. “I mean… I wouldn’t know, right? You’re the only who’s ever touched me and you’re always really gentle.”

Éomer hadn’t even noticed he was drawing circles on her belly with his thumb until that statement made him stop. “Was that bad?”

“No. I was just curious.”

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her tight against him. “Why didn’t you ask me before?”

“I don’t want you to think I’m a harlot.” She confessed.

“I would never.” He told her seriously, then dropped his forehead against hers. “You can always come to me and ask me anything, Lothíriel. We can at least talk about it.” He brushed his nose against hers. “We can even do it.”

She giggled. “Can we?”

She was really testing him. “In the morning, when you wake up, ask me again. If you still want it, I’ll ravish you then.”

She gasped. “Really?”

Éomer chuckled. “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> Should I up that rating and add the ravishing part?
> 
> Let me know in the comments.


End file.
